1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary internal combustion engines, and more particularly to such engines having a rotating central housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary internal combustion engines utilizing conventional piston-cylinder movement are well known in the art. Such engines have a plurality of cylinders radially arranged around a central housing and a reciprocating piston moving inside each cylinder. The pistons are moved by connecting rods attached to a conventional crack shaft.
In such engines, as well as in conventional engines have a V-arrangement of cylinders, each of the pistons comes to an instantaneous stop at a top and bottom of its stroke, at which point its direction of movement is reversed 180.degree.. A substantial amount of energy is thus lost in overcoming the inertial forces in bringing the piston to a halt, and beginning piston movement in an opposite direction.